


The Dragon Stone

by Andra Nycly (QuitePossiblyInsane)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Humans, Mages, Magic, Modern, Rating subject to change, SICLE, Therianthropes, Title Subject to Change, Vampires, Various other supernatural entities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuitePossiblyInsane/pseuds/Andra%20Nycly
Summary: Melanie Lorenz is an average English 16-year-old. She works at her Uncle's shop, and lives her life with the expectation that her routine is secure. But the nightmares that plague her are getting worse, and the Dragon is coming.Something is about to change greatly, and Melanie may well be a catalyst for it.





	The Dragon Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo...basically, this takes place in my own, original universe. There's definitely gonna be some violence, and there are a lot of characters to keep track of, but I will do my best to keep this as non-confusing as I can without ruining the story!
> 
> This work will be part of a larger series!
> 
> Before I get started here, I would like to say that I welcome constructive criticism, and advice! I've been writing since I was old enough to lug my typewriter down from the attic, and I will never deny that even poorly worded advice can yield improvement. If you just want to feed my ego? I'm fine with that as well! Your opinions are yours, and I will accept them with all the grace I can manage. If you want to gush about the characters? Go for it! Want to talk shit about them? Sure! Some of them are assholes. Want to ship them with one of your own? Just make sure to let me know! Want to write something in my universe? Get in touch with me! I might be able to give you some information you'll never see in the story. Have a plotline you think would fit? Ask about it! I might try to work it in. 
> 
> In other words, this is an open and free comments section here, and I encourage you to interact with me and eachother, and hell, maybe even some of the characters. Have fun! That's what this is about.
> 
> This is gonna be a short chapter, but later ones will probably be much longer!
> 
> Now, without further adieu, please enjoy the story!
> 
> ~~Andra

Melanie's bracelet caught the cloud-filtered light coming from her uncle's shop window. It wasn't a particularly pretty bracelet. An ugly brownish-green stone, cloudy and cracked, set in a gold and copper alloy. It had been given to her by her mother. She'd worn it as long as she could reliably remember.

The sky was opening up outside. Rain pattered against the windows, and the place was lit in an eerie pale glow. Various occult objects were scattered about the shelves. Some cheap and gimmicky, others more...convincing. Locally made poultices and home remedies lined the display shelves by the windows. Large, heavy purple curtains were pulled back to let the light in. The humd, heady scent of dust mingled in the air with incense, and hot dogs turning on a roller on the front counter. Fizzy drinks, coffee and tea were tucked into a corner, and heavy books took up the back wall, across from the register. Stairs led to the flat above the shop, and a curtain split off the employee lounge from the rest of the building.

A creak worked through the floors, a customer a few years older than herself perusing the holy water display.

Melanie tapped at her mobile phone, typing out her frustration.

~~~~~~~

 **Me:** This mingers been lookin at holy water 4 n hour.

 **Me:** Jus pick 1 already

 **Me:** Theyre flippin identical!

 **Kai:** close up shop?

 **Me:** My uncle'd kill me

 **Kai:** just go on break

~~~~~~~

She was in the middle of typing another reply when the young woman cleared her throat at the counter.

"S'cuse me, er...miss," the minger in question looked the blonde up and down with some thinly veiled disdain, "But I believe this bottle is less full than the others. Is there any way I can take this off your hands and get a discount?" She was leaning on the counter.

The teenager sighed, "Says on the sign, all prices're final. No discounts. If it's defective, we'll just take it back, and you can 'ave another one."

An ugly frown, "But this way you'll still make a profit. Come now. The owner has worked with me before!"

"Unfortunately, I am not the owner. If you would like to take it up with him, you can come back when he returns from his trip in three days time," she didn't attempt to disguise her annoyance, "But a word of advice, love, I don't think he's gonna work with you. Now, if you aren't going to buy anything, I'll ask that you please leave. I'm twenty minutes late for my break."

The rudeness caused the customer to draw back a bit, "See if I shop here again," she muttered indignantly, setting the bottle a bit indelicately on the counter and turning to leave.

"See you next week, Ms. Melinda." Melanie offered a wave at her back, getting up to flip the "will return" sign in the door, and lock it behind her. 

_Finally._

She went about, straightening up for a few minutes, putting items back in their proper places, arranging the shiny rocks to be more aesthetically pleasing, before going over to make herself a cup of tea and settling in the lounge. 

The day, only halfway done, had already been far too long for her tastes. Little sleep, and pressing nightmares, combined with having been largely alone for the last few days, had made her life more difficult than it needed to be.

_Crushing darkness. Anxious, heavy breathing. Trembling fear. Crying so hard that the air felt thin. Red. So much red. And mossy green eyes, flecked with gold. Eyes very, very like her own._

She sat, fidgeting with her bracelet.

Why was she remembering all of this now?

Maybe...maybe she would close up shop early.


End file.
